Harrys Destinee
by XxX0pt1mu5pr1m3XxX
Summary: Harry potta is trying to fuffill his destiny untill snape stops him, will evry ting turn out ok in da end! Redd 2 find out! And remamba 2 like fav and sub if u liked.


Harrys destine

By XXXopt1mu5pr1m3XXX

It was once upon a time in da magical world of da harry potta unuiverse, and ths story is at da hogwerts skool and is in hary potters last yeer at hi skool (Dis is so emma watsin is 17 and legil, I leerned that frum watching transformers 4, u rok micheal bey) Ron, harry and hermanione was in potions class abd proeffesoersnap was given them shit about not noing the dif between an acid and a base (BTw I rote dis story in science class 2 LOL) "You ludicrous poopoo heds!" snap berated dem "ur all gonna fail dis class, cuz you spend all ur time riting stupid stories in class instead of paying etention!"

But harry didn't lisssen 2 snape, cuz he knew his fanfics wer gonna make him famous 1 day. Just like the guy who rote 50 shades of gay (did u no dat was orginily a twilight fanfic? I betchu didn't) "up urs snape im gonna be famus sum day"!

But snap just laffed meenly and he slapped Harry across da face "Git bak to werk mr potta!"

Ron looked up from his cell pone, he had just gottin done sexting hermoiine "WTF R U riting, harry?" aswked ron dumbly, as he looked at harrys laptop computer.

"Im riting my magnum opis, 'da adventures of havox'" replayed Harry "A ratchet and clank fanfictin!"

"Wow! Das greet harry!" said hermmione "its da bestest story evar!"

"I no" sed Harry "But im not feeling to imspried about it…."

"OMFG" sed Hermione "Y is dat?" she sed

"Cuz not 2 many ppl r leeving me good reviews on mi storys" sighed harry "It makes me wunder if I shuld efen bother…"

"Dun say dat harry" sed ron "Ur stories r da bestest."

"Ur rite ron" sed Hary "Im sure ill get som mor good reviews wen I finnish da nex chapta for my fallout 3 and pokemon fanfics" (coming soom!"}

"Das da spirit!" sed ron

But wut harry and his frends didn't no was dat da evil professor snap was lissening in on dem. "wats dis?" thougnt snap "Harry potta wants more revoiws on his storys! Ill give him bad reviws and datll make him stop riting in my portions class!"

So snap[ logged in2 and writed a nasty review on harrys pokemons and transformers stories, saying meen tings like how he misspelled all da words and didn't grammer right.

"HAhahalolololol" laffed snape, but dat wuznt enuff, and snape created ova 500 bogus FF accounts and rited even more bad revioes on harrys mastapeices.

And wen harry saw all da bad reviews he was desistated. "Oh no!" he went "all my fanfics r getting bad revio0ws!" Im gonna kill myself rite now!"

"Don't do dat harry" sed ron and Hermione "U hav so much 2 liv 4!"

But it was 2 l8 bcuz harry had already blown his own brains ouit wit a shotgun!1

"Harry! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled ron and Hermione!

Then snape came in da room "WTF is going on?" he asked meanly

"Harry just shooted himself " yelled ron hystericly

"Oh no!" sed snap "I nevar meanted 4 dat 2 happin"

"Wut do you meen?!"?!" asked Ron

"I wuz da 1 who rited all da bad revioes on harrys FF account, its all mi falt" admitted snap

"gasp!" gasped ron and also hermion

And den da dark lord vlodimort teleportaled in2 da room

"LOLOLOLOLOL" he laffed evilly "da chosen 1 is ded! Now der is no one who cin stop me frum destroying da world!"

And then he pulled out his wand and casted a spell that killed evry1 in da world exept 4 him and snape!

Snap was sorry 4 wat he did, evry1 on da planit was ded bcuz of him, but vlodimort was happy.

"Good job snape": sed vlodimort "Here, have box of craka jacks snax mix as a rewerd!" He gived snap da snak mix

Snape sighed at his mistake and eated his snak mix, wen at da bottim he saw, it was…..a timeturner machine!

"I no wat I gots 2wo do" sed snape, and went bak in time to 18 minites ago, and stopped hislfef frum riting dos meen revoiews and instead he rited nice ones and telled harry how talented he was.

"Wow my storys are getting lotsa good reviews" sed harry "I think ill rite better storys more often b cuz mi fans luv me so mucj!"

Yeah " serd ron

And so harry finished riting 'da adventures of havox' and it was pickewd bi Hollywood and made in2 an 8-part movie trilogy tat beeted out tha box office of every otha movie franchis in da history of cinema including Avatar, Star wars, citizen cane, star trek and da equesrtrai girls. And harry became a mutli-billiionare who got all da bitches he deserved, and voledemort died of cancer cuz he smoked 3 packs a day or sumtihng. The end

Moral of da story: Don't rite bad reviews!


End file.
